


and I'll dig up your graves

by BeesAreCool_IThink



Series: I have dream smp/sbi foster home brainrot aha [1]
Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intrusive Thoughts, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Stims, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Violent Thoughts, don't worry its a good mix of fluff and angst, im a sucker for lyric titles LMAO, im gonna self project so hard on techno im sorry, no beta we die unlike technoblade, phil boutta adopt a l l the fucked up kids lets go, phils trying ok, techno stims, teen Technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreCool_IThink/pseuds/BeesAreCool_IThink
Summary: Being able to foster was great, but the house felt empty each time a kid left, and Phil was lonely.or; how a 15-year-old problem child ends up in Phil's care and the beginnings of a home.
Series: I have dream smp/sbi foster home brainrot aha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	and I'll dig up your graves

Phil had been doing paperwork when the call came in. He had a lukewarm cup of tea sat next to the pile of paperwork on his desk and he was _mildly_ content.

He was content sat there, doing his annoying paperwork. But it felt gloomy and the house had been empty for a few months now. Phil hadn't planned to take in any foster kids for a little while so he could focus on work, but damn his big heart.

Phil kept his sigh in as he listened to the social worker hurriedly explain the details of the kids fostering and why the boy had been kicked out of his last group home. After an hour spent discussing file details and the date of the kid's arrival, the call was over. Phil ran a hand over his face and slumped down his chair, sighing. 

He was exhausted already and now he had to set up the guest room for the kid. At least fostering kids reminded him he had to stock up on food again. 

► ► ► ► ► ►

Phil worked through a breathing exercise three days later as he drove down to the social worker's office. She had informed him that she wouldn't be able to deliver the kid and that he needed to come and pick up the boy as well as receive additional files.

No matter how many times he'd fostered, each experience was stressful and anxiety-inducing in its own way.

When Phil finally gets there and walks into the office she greets him with an exhausted look and introduces him to the kid who's sat glowering in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Hello," he says. "I'm Phil."

The boy simply looks up, staring at him for a moment before looking away. Phil sighs internally.

He eventually gets through the paperwork with the social worker and she holds the boy behind for a moment. Phil can only assume she gave him the 'please for fuck's sake, be good' talk by the scowl on the younger's face as they leave the office. 

Phil leads them to his car in the parking lot in silence when he has an idea. He lets the kid, Techno, into the passenger's seat and starts the car once he's on the driver's side. 

"Hey mate, we can go get some food if you're hungry?" 

The hesitance on the kids face is noticeable as Phil watches him think over the suggestion, he eventually nods. "Right then, you good with some Mcdonalds?" 

Another nod.

_This is going to be difficult._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i couldn't stop myself :,)  
> this is just a prologue for now and I'll post chp1 very soon
> 
> i hope everyone is vibing, make sure to bind safely, drink water, eat food, take ur meds, etc. <33  
> [any comments/kudos/bookmarks are very appreciated and give me the happy chemical :]


End file.
